


Lítost

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, clarisse perdoname por mi scrittura angst, e la parte angst è un sacco angst, io non ho mezze misure, la parte fluff è un sacco fluff, mi dispiace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ti prego. » le dice, compiendo un passo verso di lei e accarezzandole le guance con entrambe le mani, « Lasciami andare. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lítost

**Author's Note:**

> Io mi voglio proprio del male, ormai è chiaro come il sole. Perché questo era nato come un flash molto fluff e tenero, che poi ha fatto il giro ed è diventato angst. Lasciatemi a morire qui, per terra, afflitto dal dolore di queste bambine preziose.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard,  
**_Rating_** : PG15  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 1884  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** : Fluff, Angst, Introspettivo,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Io mi voglio proprio del male, ormai è chiaro come il sole. Perché questo era nato come un flash molto fluff e tenero, che poi ha fatto il giro ed è diventato angst. Lasciatemi a morire qui, per terra, afflitto dal dolore di queste bambine preziose.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : _« Ti prego. » le dice, compiendo un passo verso di lei e accarezzandole le guance con entrambe le mani, « Lasciami andare. »_

_**LÍTOST** _   
_**(regret and remorse and repentance; a state of agony and torment;** _   
_**or sorrow said to be "created by the sudden sight of one's own misery")** _

Silena è semplicemente bellissima, con i capelli lunghi che le ricadono sulla spalla e un fermaglio decorato con un bellissimo fiore a tenere la sua frangia lontana dagli occhi.  
I suoi occhi. Oh, Clarisse non li ricordava così brillanti e vivaci, i colori del cielo all’alba che si mischiano nelle sue iridi, e quel pensiero la rattrista. Come ha potuto dimenticarsene?  
Ha osservato a lungo quegli occhi che a loro volta l’hanno guardata come mai è stato fatto. Come se lei fosse un’opera d’arte e meritasse di essere ammirata nei suoi più piccoli dettagli. L’idea è così assurda per lei che si metterebbe a ridere.  
Silena è sempre stata la vera opera d’arte, fra di loro, bella tanto da togliere il fiato. E non solo per la sua discendenza divina, non solo per i lunghi e lisci capelli scuri o gli occhi cangianti dal taglio sottile. La figlia di Afrodite emana bellezza ad ogni suo gesto, disperdendola nell’aria come polvere di fata; è bellissima al mattino appena sveglia, i capelli un poco ingarbugliati e la voce impastata dal sonno, bellissima anche sudata per il sole cocente e l’aria afosa, stupenda nel modo in cui intreccia fili e perline per farne collane e bracciali.  
Clarisse si sente a cospetto di una dea ogni volta che riescono a ritagliarsi un pomeriggio da sole, nascoste alla vista degli altri semidei. A volte parlano soltanto, sussurrandosi piccoli segreti e dolci sogni, altri volte si scambiano frugaci baci che divengono man mano più arditi.  
Silena le sorride e il mondo di Clarisse si ferma dal suo incessante girare. Il vento smette di soffiare, i fiori di crescere, gli uccelli di volare, le battaglie di essere combattute. Silena le sorride e il suo petto si trasforma in una cacofonia di armi che cozzano le une contro le altre e grida di una guerra che non sa contro chi combattere. Sente il sangue scorrere irrorando la terra, le fiamme alzarsi dirompenti e bruciare ogni cosa, la cenere che si leva nell’aria.  
« Non è bellissima? »  
La sua voce è come il canto delle sirene, un suono che temeva di aver dimenticato. E invece la sente coccolarle le orecchie e accarezzarle l’anima, una dolcezza che non è certa di meritarsi.  
Inizialmente non ha idea di cosa stia parlando, ma quando il suo campo visivo si allarga nota a _chi_ la semidea si stia riferendo e Clarisse si sente mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Protetta da una calda e morbida coperta azzurra, addormentata fra le braccia di Silena, c’è una bambina che ad occhio e croce avrà appena qualche mese.  
Il viso è paffuto e rosato, le manine strette a pugno sul petto, la bocca un poco aperta e il respiro tranquillo.  
Clarisse non capisce. Da dove arriva quella bambina? Chi la lasciata lì? Perché Silena se ne sta prendendo cura? Cosa è accaduto ai suoi genitori?  
Tutte quelle domande, però, non la raggiungono davvero e sembrano fermarsi tutte attorno a lei, quasi fosse protetta da una barriera di un materiale spesso e morbido. I suoi piedi si muovono verso la coetanea e la sua testa annuisce.  
Sì, vorrebbe dire, è bellissima; stupenda proprio come te.  
Il sorriso della figlia di Afrodite si amplia e il suo cuore minaccia di esploderle sotto la cassa toracica. Si sente le vene impazzire a causa del sangue che trema in tutto il suo corpo in risposta a quel gesto.  
« Sei troppo gentile. » mormora la semidea, direttamente in risposta ai suoi pensieri, e lo stomaco della figlia di Ares si stringe dolorosamente.  
“ _No. No, ti prego, non questo_.”  
« Guardala come dorme, Clarisse… » la sente continuare, e persino l’aria attorno a loro sembra piangere. La dolcezza come ovatta che sembrava aleggiare attorno a loro sino a quel momento si è trasformata in acqua sporca e gelida, che le entra nei polmoni e soffoca persino quelle lacrime che non ha mai permesso a nessuno di vedere.  
Nessuno a parte lei.  
I suoi piedi si fermano solo quando raggiunge Silena, seduta con la bambina in braccio, un dito sottile ad accarezzarle i pochi capelli che le coprono il capo, scendendo poi agli zigomi e alle guance morbide. Sembra così tranquilla, quella neonata, anche quando apre lentamente gli occhi con un leggero vagito, osservando ancora mezza addormentata lo spazio che la circonda.  
Poi, dopo aver ammirato per un lungo momento Silena, i suoi occhi scuri si spostano su Clarisse e alla ragazza si blocca il respiro in gola quando la bambina le sorride, un gesto spontaneo e accompagnato da una risata squillante, impacciata come le mani di un innamorato.  
« Oh, ma guardala! Sì, piccolina, l’altra tua mamma è arrivata. Vuoi andare in braccio a mamma, tesoro? »  
Il petto della figlia di Ares è ormai un campo insanguinato e arido, la battaglia che infuria disumana, le lance che trafiggono i corpi per poi lasciarli morenti a terra, le spade che spezzano scudi e tagliano gole. Non ha mai pensato ad una famiglia, in vita sua, non ha mai nemmeno pensato di essere quel tipo di persona adatta a crescere dei figli. Al contrario, per lungo tempo ha fermamente creduto che lei non sarebbe mai stata madre, che non si sarebbe mai caricata sulle spalle una tale responsabilità, che non avrebbe mai e poi mai costretto un altro essere umano ad essere parte del pericolo costante che era la sua vita.  
Poi è arrivata Silena e molti degli aspetti della sua vita sono cambiati. Non crede che sarebbe mai una buona madre, ma forse con il suo aiuto potrebbe-- no, _avrebbe potuto_.  
Prima che lei abbia la possibilità di scuotere la testa e allontanarsi la figlia di Afrodite si è già alzata in piedi e le sta porgendo la bambina come il dono più prezioso, guardandola con l’espressione più dolce che le abbia mai visto in volto.  
Le mani di Clarisse tremano violentemente ma questo non sembra infastidire la bambina che continua a ridere ed emettere suoni veloci e acuti, quasi a chiamarla con impazienza. Silena le si avvicina, iniziando a posarle la piccola fra le braccia, e quando fa un passo indietro la terra le si apre sotto i piedi e la sensazione è quella di cadere nel vuoto, a chilometri e chilometri all’ora; ma non sta cadendo, non davvero, e la bambina le appoggia la testa al petto, contro quel seno che ha sempre stretto con reggiseni sportivi, le labbra che mordicchiano la sua maglia arancione con spensieratezza.  
Le manca il fiato. Non capisce esattamente cosa debba fare, del perché si senta spettatrice dello spettacolo più bello al mondo, e tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è di non essersi mai sentita così responsabile della vita di qualcuno da quando è in grado di ricordare. Perché quella minuscola creatura ha bisogno di protezione, che le venga insegnato a essere la versione migliore di se stessa, a trovare la forza quando il mondo intero le dirà che in lei non ve n’è abbastanza, ad essere una dolce e compassionevole guerriera.  
« Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti davvero con un bambino in braccio, Clarisse. »  
Le parole di Silena la raggiungono a fatica, il petto che si amplia titubante per accogliere nei polmoni un sospiro tremulo fatto di aria tossica e frammenti di vetro. Non vuole spostare gli occhi da quella bambina e guardare la semidea, non vuole farlo, ma qualcosa le fa muovere la testa e il fiato le si spezza nuovamente in gola.  
Il viso della figlia di Afrodite è percorso da una profonda bruciatura che dal collo risale verso l’alto tagliando le sue labbra, si arrampica lungo la guancia e arriva fino ai capelli -i suoi capelli che così tante volte si è trovata ad accarezzare e fra i quali ha passato distrattamente le dita in assolati pomeriggi baciati dalla primavera- esponendo parte della cute.  
Nel petto di Clarisse la battaglia infuria ancora, ognuno dei suoi battiti che accompagna le urla disumane di straziato dolore di coloro che periscono sotto l'attacco delle spade e delle lance di un esercito crudele e senza volto.  
" _Sei bellissima_." vorrebbe dirle, urlarle persino, " _Bella come quella mattina all'Arena, quando dopo una notte insonne mi hai baciata_." ma non lo fa. Dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono, la bambina fra le proprie braccia che continua ad emettere suoni spensierati, mentre le labbra di Silena si tingono di un sorriso triste, lo stesso che aveva quando la figlia di Ares è partita per il Labirinto.  
« Non mentire, Clarisse, sono orribile... » mormora mesta, per poi sussultare quando nella sua mente risuona un " _no_ " forte come lo scoppio di una bomba.  
« Ti prego. » le dice, compiendo un passo verso di lei e accarezzandole le guance con entrambe le mani, « Lasciami andare. »  
Clarisse non comprende; o forse, semplicemente, non vuole farlo perché significherebbe ammettere di averla persa e il solo pensiero le brucia la gola con il sapore acre della sconfitta. Lasciarla andare significa accettare e non è in grado di costringersi a farlo.  
Scuote la testa, stringendo più forte la bambina contro il proprio petto. L'aria ha l'orrido sapore della cenere e della morte, il fagotto fra le sue braccia che mugugna contrariata e si lascia andare ad un pianto disperato.  
« Lasciami andare. » ripete la semidea, le mani contro le sue guance gelide come ghiaccio, ed è solo qualche istante dopo che tutto attorno a lei pare crollare come una valanga in alta montagna. Questa volta sente di cadere davvero, nel vuoto, e istintivamente stringe la bambina per proteggerla prima di ritrovarsi ansimante sul letto nella sua cabina, al Campo Mezzosangue, sudata e tremante.  
Il petto le si alza e abbassa impazzito, il fiato che sfugge come una ninfa dispettosa, e i suoi occhi hanno bisogno solo di un paio di istanti per abituarsi alla poca luce lunare che filtra dalla finestra e tenta di illuminare l'ambiente. I suoi fratelli dormono profondamente, qualcuno di loro si agita un poco -chi a causa di qualche sogno più vivido e chi per semplice iperattività- e nessuno di loro sembra aver notato il suo stato.  
Si passa una mano sul viso, tentando invano di smettere di tremare, fino a quando si accorge di poter sentire il suono di un bambino che piange. Per un lungo e orrendamente immobile momento teme che la sua mente sia ancora rimasta nel suo sogno, la voce di quell'anonima bambina incastrata nelle sue orecchie, ma poi quel pianto viene accompagnato da una voce maschile che la semidea riconosce immediatamente.  
« Su, su, non c'è motivo di piangere. » sta sussurrando il Coach Hedge, sicuramente cullando il figlio per tentare di farlo calmare, e il cuore di Clarisse rallenta appena la sua folle corsa.  
Nella semi oscurità della cabina numero cinque, in silenzio a causa di quell’orrido orgoglio che ancora le divampa in petto, la semidea si porta i pugni contro gli occhi in un futile e ostinato tentativo di fermare le lacrime.  
Ma è inutile. E mentre le sue guance si bagnano di vergogna e dolore, i denti stretti contro il labbro per non fare rumore, la figlia di Ares maledice se stessa.  
Sente la mancanza di Silena, una mancanza terribile e fredda, e forse un giorno riuscirà ad allontanare da sé il senso di colpa per la sua morte.

Fine.


End file.
